


I think I love you.

by Mahbassitt



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Golden Lace, GoldenLace - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahbassitt/pseuds/Mahbassitt
Summary: She was a bitch , and she knew that... but, when she met him, everything changed .





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> O hope you guys like the fic

Half an hour to midnight, already was her fifth shot of vodka. She was tired, so tired...but she need money to survive.

   —Hey babe, come here- said one drunk Keith.

   —I'am not doing anything with you Keith, not anymore- said Lacey.

   —Come in Lacey, be the bitch you are- said Gaston with a smile. Gaston was Keith's best friend.—We promise you will have fun.

   —I am serious, you know, The Rabbit Hole has never been full of idiots like this before- said Lacey walking away, not realizing that she had bumped into someone.

   —Sorry dearie, i didn't see you- said the man. 

   —It's okay Mr...

   —Gold, Robert Gold- said he.

   —Mr.Gold. I'm Lacey by the way.

   —It's a pleasure to meet you, Lacey- said he  
kissing her hand on a gentleman's act. She stopped to examine him. He was not a very tall man like Gaston or Keith, but he was taller than her. He was handsome, with a long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He had an sexy accent and was older than her but...fuck, he's so hot!

—It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr.Gold- said she smiling.

  —Please, call me Robert.- said he gentle.

  —Okay, Robert- said she in a sexy voice.

  —Well, it's better go.- said he.

  —Okay, I'll see you around.- said she with a shining smile.

  —Sure, ser you too- said out the door of The Rabbit Hole and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

—What a man...- Lacey whispered biting her lower lip.


	2. 7:30 p.m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Robert meet again and he brings something that Lacey does not expect ...

He was tired, it was a long day of work. After work he went to The Rabbit Hole for some shots of scotch when he had bumped into a woman, a beautiful and young woman. She had said her name was Lacey...and that was it. He wanted to see her again and thought she too, at least he expected

It was noon and he had gone to Granny's for lunch. It was noon and forty when he had opened the door of the restaurant to leave when he had run into someone, "God, I need to change my sense of direction" he thought.

—I'm sor...Robert?!- asked Lacey.

—Lacey!- he said smiling- Is the only way we have to see ourselves is to bumped into each other?- asked playful.

—I think it is- answering laughing.

—So...I wanted to see you- said he seriously.

—Do you?- asked interested

—Yes, I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me.

—Like a date?- asked her nervously.

—Yes, like a date. So...would you like to?- asked him hopefully.

—Yes, I wold love to go on a date with you.- answered smiling.

—Great!- said he showing a charming smile.—I will pick you up at half past seven , is that okay for you?.

—Yeah, it's great.And where do you live- he asked

—It's the apartment over the library.

—Okay,so...see you,Lacey.

—See you soon, Robert.- said seeing him leave the dinner.

—Soooo...are you going to tell me who the hot guy was, or will you let me guess.- said Ruby with a malicious smile. Ruby was Lacey's best friend, she was like a sister to her.

—His name is Robert, we met at The Rabbit Hole last night, and...I have a date with him.- said Lacey smiling and laughing with her friend.

—Lacey French on a date? No way- said Ruby playful.

—I know, it is strange but...I think I like him?- said Lacey honestly.

—Do you think so?- asked Ruby curious.

—Yes, he's different from the other guys. He's always very kind and polite to me. I really want to know him, you know, see what happens- answered Lacey sincerely.

—Wow, you really like that guy!-said Ruby impressed.

—Yeah, is better I go, I have to prepare myself for my date.

—Good luck Lacey, and catch the hot guy.

—I will!- promised Lacey leaving the dinner and opening the door of her little house above the library, well, the closet library.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

It was exactly half past seven when the bell rang. She was dressed in a dark sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. Her makeup was soft but provocative, with a blood-red lipstick and a delineator skirting and highlighting her beautiful blue eyes.

She open the door to see him. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, his hair was well combed and she liked the scent of his male cologne.

—Hey.

—Hey.

—You're very beautiful, Lacey.She blushed.

—Thank you, you're very handsome too.

—Thanks- he smiled, she recognized that she loves his smile.- Let's go?.

—Of course- she said before he closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post more often

They went to a Italian restaurant, there they talked about nothing and everything at the same time.

—So, what do you work with?- she asked curious.

—I'm a lawyer, and you, what do you work with?

Lacey found herself caught up in the question. She was having a great time with him, and if she told him she was a bitch, he would run away like everyone else did...but she didn't want him to run away, she wanted him to stay.

—This isn't important- she said trying to laugh.

—Why, you asked for my job, so, I am asking yours.

Lacey bit her lower lip and decided to be honest.

—I don't like to talk about it- she said simply.

—Why don't?I just want to know you better.- said him sincerely.

—I am...'Just say it' I am...' your coward' I am a whore.- she said looking at the table in shame expecting to hear the worst, but instead he smiled. Not a of pity or debauchery as she expected, but of compassion, and when she least expects her hand touched his on the table.

—And you're ashamed of this, are not you?- he said quite.

—Yeah, you gonna run now?

—Of course not! I never judge you for what you do.- he said firmly.

—This is good because, I do not want you to run.- she said and smile happily.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

He had taken her home and they were at the door of her apartment.

—So...

—So...thank you, the dinner was fun.

—I thank you for accepting- he said smiling.

—Thank you for inviting me.- she said smiling too.-You should call me sometime, you have my number.

—I'll call- he promised.

—Goodnight, Robert.- she said.

—Goodnight, Lacey.- he said watching her come in her apartment.—Lacey, wait!- he said as he approached her.

—Wha...- she started but was interrupted when she felt his strong hands wrap around her waist, it was not long before your lips were together. The kiss was calm but intense, their tongues danced in their mouth. One hand of hers went up to his long hair, and the other went up to his neck. They broke the kiss for lack of air, but they were very breathless.

—I thought you'd never do that- she said laughing and planting another kiss on his lips.

—I should go now- he said taking his hands off her waist.—Goodnight.

—Goodnight.- she said entering her apartment and sliding down to the floor with her back to the door. 

This was the best kiss she ever had.  
The kiss had fire, lust and even passion, but...could Lacey French be in love? No! She only fell in love once, and it was all illusion, but now, Lacey French was satisfied with just one kiss?  
Yes.But...what about sex?. He was a gentleman, and he did not look the kind of man who had sex with a woman on the first date, and she was glad of it, she was tired of men who cared only for her body but once again, she was a whore, and that was her job ... but she could not understand how Robert did not care about it, and he still kissed her!.

She could not wait to meet him again, and also could not wait to tell Ruby everything, after all, she'd asked for the full report on her date. And one thing was for sure, she had one of the best nights of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
